Fallen Into a World of Luck
by Shadow329826
Summary: A mute, twelve-year-old boy exploring a forbidden place falls into a mysterious world, discovers that he is so much more than ordinary. Follows the Pacifist story to a point, but is mostly my own idea. Undertale Luck AU, created by me.
1. Falling and Learning

The small, almost teen looks up at the foreboding mountain ahead of him. Mt. Ebott, the Forbidden Mountain. He knows he shouldn't go, but it doesn't stop him at all. _This is it,_ he thinks to himself. _The adventure of a lifetime._ So he begins to climb the mountain, on high alert for any "monsters" that supposedly live there. He gets so lost in looking around that he doesn't look ahead of him. Suddenly, he falls into a dark pit.

He falls for no longer than 10 seconds, before landing noisily in a patch of flowers. _Ugh..._ he thinks, and stands up. Strangely, he is completely unhurt, other than being a little sore. A few feet away, in a patch of sunlight filtering down, sits a small, yellow-petaled flower. Cautiously, he approaches the flower, unsure of what to think. And then, the flower turns around to face him. "Howdy!" the flower says. "I'm Flowey!"

The surprise of a talking flower makes the kid jump back. Flowey stares at him trying to figure out... something. And then Flowey starts yelling. "CHARA! I THINK WE GOT YOUR BALANCE HERE, SO GET OUT!"

Before he even finished what he was saying, a girl walks out from the shadows, rubbing her eyes like she just woke up. "Seriously, Flowey? I get it, a balance for me is kinda a big deal, but I was sleeping," the girl, Chara says frustratedly.

The boy just stares at her. "Um, excuse me? Is there any reason you're staring at me? It's kinda creepy," she says, trying to snap him out of his trance.

He couldn't stop. Something in her light brown hair, freckles, and mysterious red eyes made him never want to look away. She just glares at him. "Flowey, can you get this kid to stop staring?"

"I can try, but I can't say it will work," he replies.

Flowey pops into the ground for a split second, before popping up right in front of the kid, and then stretches to get between the two humans. Suddenly, the kid begins to move his hands quickly, trying to tell them something. Flowey blinks a bunch of times, before a look of recognition passes over his face. "You're mute, aren't you, kid?" he asks.

The kid nods. "I guess it's a good thing I know a little bit, then," Flowey says.

"WELP, looks like my luck's acting on us again. I MEAN THIS FREAKING SUCKS!" Chara yells.

"Chara, you need to calm down. Maybe having someone to counter your bad luck will make this okay."

"REALLY? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I don't," he says, before turning around to face the kid. "Anyway, kid, what's your name? Don't sign it, just write it in the ground. The dirt next to my sun patch should be good enough to do so."

The kid kneels down and begins to write five letters. F-R-I-S-K. When he finishes, he underlines it. "Frisk, huh? Well, Frisk, you're more special than you could ever imagine," Flowey says.

Slowly, Frisk begins to sign a few words: "How am I special?"

"Everyone has a luck effect, some people stronger than others. Most people are Neutral luck of assorted strength, but there are a special few that are completely Good or Bad. Under these categories are ranks. Ghosts are not technically ranked, but are almost always weaker than any other rank. From there you have Beings, which is what most humans are, a rank typically unable to use their luck. There are a few minor, and rare, in-betweens, but the next major rank is Monster. Almost everyone down here in the Underground is that rank, including myself. We can use our powers, but we aren't the strongest at that. Then you have Balancers, a rather rare rank, always Neutral aligned. They can use either side though, and we have a few down here. And then you have _Spirits_. That's what you and Chara are. And don't be fooled by the name, it has nothing to do with ghosts and things like that. But anyway, Spirits are always fully Good or Bad, and more or less influence all the luck in the area. A Spirit always needs another Spirit with the opposite luck to keep them from getting overwhelmed. Chara's got Bad Luck, and I'm surprised she's done this well without someone to affect. You're Good Luck, Frisk."

"Wow," Frisk signs, a little confused.

"Flowey, you forgot something," Chara interjects, before turning to face Frisk. "Spirits without someone to balance them and no one to affect has their Luck turn on them and go against them. I've been hit myself..."

"What happened to you, then? I can't tell!" he signs.

"I don't have a clue what you just tried to tell me. Flowey, translate?"

Flowey repeats Frisk's words to Chara, and she looks away. "I'd rather not tell you yet."

Frisk nods, and sits down. Suddenly, a loud clank rings out through the darkness, and Chara grabs Frisk's hand. "Come on, we gotta hide!"

"Why?" Frisk signs, and for once Chara gets what he's saying.

"I'll explain it once she's gone. For now, we gotta hide, or she's gonna bring me to that stupid skeleton again, and probably bring you too."

 **And there we go! First part of my Undertale AU story. I hope Flowey's explanation to the classes and other things about Luck makes sense, but if you don't understand, just PM me and I'll help you get it! Also please don't correct me on Frisk being a boy. I know in canon they aren't a boy or a girl but for the sake of this story Frisk is a boy, okay? Aaaaanyway, SHADOW, OUT!**


	2. Moving On Out of the Dark

Then Chara drags Frisk into the darkness, and Flowey pops back to his regular spot. A tall, white figure walks up to Flowey. "Hello, Flowey. Have any new humans fallen recently?" she says calmly.

"N-no ma'am. Haven't seen a single one lately," he responds, rather intimidated by his visitor.

"Very well. I do hope you're not lying, because if I find a human in the Ruins when I go back, I _will_ have to use my magic on you," she says, before turning and walking away.

Everyone waits while she leaves, and once she's gone, Chara and Frisk walk back out. "Well, we got that over with," Chara says, a little annoyed. "That stupid goat lady comes every week to check for fallen humans, and it's always almost the exact same conversation. IT'S SO ANNOYING! I've been stuck in this STUPID chamber for 4 years, and there is nothing more frustrating than hearing the same thing, every week, for that long!"

Frisk walks next to Chara, and starts patting her shoulder to try and calm her. Amazingly, her bad mood vanishes in an instant. "Sorry," she says, embarrassed. "I just hate being unable to go into the Ruins, since that means I can't go anywhere else. I guess I could go with you, but we need to make a code to communicate with, something that you can use to tell me things, without sign language or talking, especially if my luck still goes against me. We don't want to get stuck there unable to talk, but a code overall would be good, even if I stay like this."

He nods, and together they begin to make a code of symbols written on each other's palms. After about an hour, they have a basic code set up as backup. "Well, that's made and done, so if you're ready, we can go," Chara says quietly.

Frisk turns to leave, but before he can move, Flowey starts yelling. "WAIT! You aren't gonna go without saying good-bye, are ya?"

Both kids stare at him for a moment, before going over to him, Chara giving him a hug and Frisk patting him. Then they turn and walk to the mysterious purple doorway leading to the Ruins. "I'm gonna stay behind you, Frisk. I've been there before, and I'm not all that welcome..." she tells.

Together, they set off into the Ruins.


	3. Welcome to Your New Home, the Ruins

**A/N: Hiya fans! Sorry about forgetting to update last week! Have an extra long update to make up for it! :D**

* * *

The Ruins are brighter than the place they just had left, and the walls and floor are a deep purple, and there are vines growing up the walls. The sounds of small monsters occasionally echoes through the halls. Chara sighs deeply. Frisk looks back at her, but doesn't bother asking her what's wrong. Soon, another set of footsteps, one of a creature larger than either of the kids, can be heard. Chara hides behind a pillar as the creature walks over. "Hello there, dearie. Are you lost?" she says, in a soft, gentle voice.

Frisk waves hello back, and acts like he's lost, although he is not. "My name is Toriel. Come with me, child. I will protect you," Toriel tells Frisk.

She reaches her hand out for him to hold, and he grabs it. Together, they set off for Toriel's home, and Chara begins to follow them. "Is someone there?" Toriel asks.

Chara jumps, and is about to turn and run when Toriel spots her! " _You._ I thought Sans forbid you from ever leaving the darkness," Toriel snarls.

"He didn't trap me, clueless. Just threatened me. I've changed, okay? So don't hurt me. Please..." Chara says, slowly sounding sadder as she talks.

"How can I trust you? You killed me once, and it's only because of Sans that I still exist. How can I know you aren't just trying to get me to pity you before you kill me again?"

"Because... because I'm going blind."

Frisk stares at Chara. That explained why Chara reacted badly when Flowey realized he was mute, and why they needed a code that didn't involve seeing. "Oh my," Toriel says, breaking the silence. "Come with us, Chara."

The three finally set off. Chara refuses to hold Toriel's hand. In one room, there is nothing but a patch of leaves and a small white ghost lying in it. Toriel and Frisk stop, but Chara doesn't. "Why'd you guys stop?" she says, before stepping on the ghost, her foot plunging through him. "AAAGH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FREEZING COLD?!"

"Oh... sorry... I got in your way... I know I'm bad luck... I'll go now..." he mutters and begins to float.

"Napstablook, don't feel bad, it's not your fault Chara just wasn't paying attention," Toriel says, trying to calm the timid ghost.

It doesn't do much good. Napstablook stops floating away, but begins to cry. Frisk walks over to him, and tries to hug him. "Would you guys like to see a trick... It's not much..." Napstablook says.

"Sure!" Frisk signs.

"Really? Wow... Here goes nothing..." the small ghost says, and begins to focus his tears, making a top hat on top of his head. "There... I hope you like it..."

Frisk starts clapping. Toriel begins to talk with the ghost a little, before he floats away. The group sets off again, stopping at a bake sale run by... spiders? They bought three donuts, and continue onward. After awhile, they reach a clearing with a single, dark tree in it. Behind it sits a house. "Welcome to my home, children," Toriel says.

Frisk stares at the house, blown away by how something so similar to a human's was built by monsters. Chara isn't really impressed, since she's been there before. "Can we just get inside?" she says frustratedly.

"Alright, just calm down," Toriel responds.

They enter the house, and Frisk makes a huge yawn. "You're tired? I only have one extra bedroom, but if you don't mind sharing it you'll be fine," Toriel asks.

Neither minds that much, so Toriel shows them to the room. The room isn't very big, and only has one bed, but it's better than nothing. "Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor. I've been sleeping on dirt for years, so I'll be fine," Chara says, noticing Frisk's look at the bed.

Frisk climbs in the bed, and both fall asleep quickly. They wake up to the smell of a pie baking. "What is that amazing smell?" Chara says sleepily.

"Children! I'm making a pie for you!" Toriel calls from outside.

Chara immediately runs for the door, only to slam her right shoulder into the wall right next to the door. "Dang it..." she says as Frisk walks over and hugs her. "Frisk. Please let go, I'm fine."

He stops hugging her, but grabs her hand tightly and runs out into the hall, dragging her with him. They follow the scent of the pie into the kitchen, where Toriel just finished baking it. "Just in time," she says. "I just finished making butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

Carefully, she slices the pie and gives a piece to both of the kids. "Hey, Toriel, can we sit out front while we eat?" Chara asks.

"Sure, dear."

Chara and Frisk walk outside and sit on the stairs in front of the house. They start eating the pie slices. "Ohmygod I forgot how good of a cook she is..." Chara says with pie in her mouth.

Frisk nods, in agreement. After a little while, they've finished the whole pie and are exploring the nearby area of the Ruins. For a week, things carry on like this, with Frisk and Chara helping Toriel keep the Ruins well-kept and exploring them, but Chara keeps walking into more and more things in front of her, no matter how obvious they may be. Finally, a week after their first day living with Toriel, disaster strikes.


End file.
